


Morimoto Ryutaro - The Forgotten Promise

by zeon_avalanthe



Series: Just ExtraOrdinary Life - Character Prologue Series [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	Morimoto Ryutaro - The Forgotten Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

“Don’t worry Shin-chan, I’ll always protect you no matter what happened !” An 8 years old Ryutaro exclaim toward his frightened younger brother.  
  
They’re walking slowly inside the haunted house. Shintaro clutching tightly to his brother’s shirt as tears start brimming out from his eyes. Ryutaro try to act tough in front of his brother, though inside, he’s scared to hell. He doesn’t know why he dragged the little boy inside on the first place. Moreover, he told their parents to just wait outside.  
  
“Nii-chan, I’m scared~” Shintaro clutch tighter as a scary figure suddenly showed up right beside him.  
  
“Don’t worry. Nii-chan won’t let them hurt you. I promise.” Ryutaro try his hardest not to shake his words.  
  
“Really ?” Shintaro look up with his teary eyes.  
  
“Un.” Ryutaro nod confidently. He doesn’t want his brother to feel more scared than he already is.  
  
“Arigatou nii-chan.” Shintaro manage to smile. Somehow, his brother’s words had made him feel at ease.  
  
Ryutaro saw that smile. He always love his younger brother’s smile. And he wants to see it for the rest of his life. And so from that time on, he promised himself that he will take care Shintaro and protect that smile no matter what happen.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Why me ?” An 11 years old Ryutaro sulk in protest toward his parents.  
  
“Because we can’t take him there, and you’re the only one can do it. Beside, you’re his brother, so you should be the one watching over him.” His mother explain.  
  
“But Shin’s old enough to take care of himself ! He doesn’t need me to take him to his friend’s house for a stupid sleepover !” Ryutaro insisted.  
  
“Ryutaro ! Since when you learn to shout at me ? And stop acting like a spoiled brat ! You’ll take Shin to his friend’s house and that’s it ! Now go !” His mother yell out on him and leave his room.  
  
Ryutaro throw the book he’s holding and almost shout in rage. He doesn’t want to take Shin anywhere. He doesn’t even want to take himself anywhere ! He’s tired and wanted to rest and why can’t his mother understand that ?  
  
“It’s always Shin and Shin ! Shin this and Shin that ! Urgh !” He yells out in frustration.  
  
Suddenly he hears his door’s creaked open and saw a small figure hesitantly walk in. “Nii-chan, it’s okay if you don’t want to take me to my friend’s house. I can go there by myself.” Shin speak up ever so quietly.  
  
Ryutaro almost say okay to him but stopped himself from doing so. “No Shin, I don’t want Ka-san get angry at me again because I don’t babysit you around. Wait up, I’ll be ready in 5 min.” Ryutaro shoo him out his room.  
  
Shintaro flinched as his brother said those words to him but doesn’t protesting. “Okay then. Sorry for troubling you Nii-chan.” He says quietly and walk out the room.  
  
Ryutaro then lazily grab his jacket and tidy up his hair. He grabs his wallet and phone before he walks out the room. Downstairs, he found Shin’s standing near the door, looked ready to leave. After bidding their mother’s goodbye, they leave the house.  
  
“Really Nii-chan, you don’t have to take me if you really don’t want to.” Shintaro said hesitantly after they walk half-way in silence.  
  
Ryutaro though, stayed quiet. He thinks it’s quite great idea. His mother won’t know anyway. “Okay then. But don’t you dare to tell Mom about this.” Ryutaro stare at his younger brother, warning him.  
  
“Un.” Shintaro look down. Truthfully, he doesn’t want his brother to leave him, but he also doesn’t want to burden him.  
  
Ryutaro shrug. “Fine. Ki o tsukete ne~” He chirped as he turns around and walks another way.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Tadaima.” Ryutaro said plainly as he enters his house. He was walking around town for a while before he walked home, just to make his mother believed him that he did took Shintaro to his friend’s house.  
  
“Ryutaro ! Where have you been ?!” His mother suddenly burst out.  
  
“Eh ?” Ryutaro was taken aback by his mother sudden panicked question.  
  
“Why didn’t you take Shin to his friend’s house as I told you ?!” His mother looks like she’s going to cry anytime.  
  
“Eh ?! How did you ?” Ryutaro widen his eyes. How could his mother knows about that ? Unless…  
  
“I’ve just got a call from a hospital, they told me that Shin was just struck by a car and is now in critical condition…” His mother finally broke down as she drops to her knees.  
  
Ryutaro widen his eyes even more. He suddenly lost in thoughts as he too drops to his knees and embrace his mother’s body slowly.  
  
“G-gomen Ka-san…” Ryutaro manage to whisper real quietly, but he was sure that his mother can hear him.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Sensei ! How is my son’s doing ?!” Mrs. Morimoto ask furiously as she and Ryutaro just arrived at the hospital and found the doctor is walking out Shintaro’s room.  
  
“You’re Morimoto Shintaro’s mother ?” The doctor ask back gloomily.  
  
“Hai !” Mrs. Morimoto said worriedly. “Tell me, how is he doing Sensei ?!” She repeated.  
  
“Morimoto-san, my name is Masaki Kato. Pardon me, but I think we should talk in my office.” The doctor said frowning.  
  
“Eh ?” The woman hesitated but nod anyway. “Ryu, wait here okay ? Your father will be coming soon.” She tells her oldest son as she walks following the man to his office.  
  
Ryutaro just nod before he takes a seat in front of Shintaro’s room. But a few min later, he’d become bored and feel slightly curious about what the doctor wanted to tell his mother. So he asks the passing-by nurse where Masaki-sensei’s office is and walk toward that room. But in a sec after he arrived there, he regret it.  
  
“Morimoto-san, I’m afraid that your son will be in critical state for quite long.” A man’s voice can be heard from inside the door as Ryutaro stand still in front of the slightly opened door.  
  
“W-what do you m-mean ?” He can hear his mother ask nervously.  
  
“Let’s just be honest. Your son was received a severe injuries from the accident. Some of his vitals organ were injured. But I’m afraid what affected his condition the most was the hard impact he received on his head. I cannot tell you how bad it is due to Shintaro-kun being unconscious, but it is bad enough to cause a damage in his brain function.” The doctor said solemnly.  
  
“W-what ? Did you s-saying that Shin w-will lose his memory ?” Mrs. Morimoto ask in disbelief.  
  
“I wish that’s the only damage he’ll get Morimoto-san.” The doctor tell him.  
  
“What a-are you saying s-sensei ?” The woman become more anxious.  
  
“There’s a chance your son will have some motoric problems in the future, or even worse, he’ll become paralyzed.” Masaki-sensei finished his explanation.  
  
Or that’s what’s Ryutaro last hear before he dashed as far as he can from that room. And before he knows it, he’s already outside, panting for air. He then walks randomly before he finally stopped in a small deserted alley and lean on the dirty wall.  
  
“This is my fault…” He mumbles to himself as he feels his legs weakenedand he lets himself drop to the ground. “This is all my fault…”  
  
Without realizing it, Ryutaro started to cry. His tears are the mixed feelings of sadness, anger, guilt, and fear.  
  
Sadness, of seeing his brother in such state of condition. Anger, of being unable to do anything for his brother to make him better. Guilt, of realizing that he caused his brother’s current condition. And fear, of the things that might have happened to his brother because of him.  
  
“If only I wasn’t so selfish. If only I followed what Ka-san told me. If only…”  
  
“If only I can turn back time so I can prevent that accident.”  
  
Ryutaro was startled at the voice who finished his sentence. He abruptly wipes his tears and turns to see who’s speaking to him and found a boy in black and red outfit standing near him. He crosses his arms and he somehow held a cold look. Ryutaro figured out that the boy is not so much older than himself.  
  
“What are you talking about ? And who are you ?” Ryutaro frown as he slowly get up.  
  
“Well, I thought that what were you thinking no ?” The boy shrug. “And my name is Yamada Ryosuke anyway.” He turns around.  
  
Ryutaro frown deeper. This Yamada boy indeed was saying what he was thinking, and how in the world he knew what he was thinking when they just barely met a few min ago ?  
  
“I don’t really get what you mean.” Ryutaro state hesitantly.  
  
The boy sigh. “I guess you do understand. And to be honest, you’re probably the one who understand it the best. If only you didn’t turn your back that time, than maybe you can save your younger brother from that accident.” He says calmly. “But unfortunately, you can’t. It happened and there’s nothing you can do to change it. So now it happened, I guess you should stopped act bratty and grow up.”  
  
Ryutaro feel anger boiled in him. “What do you know about it ?! We don’t even know each other so you can’t judge me like that! You know nothing about what I’m feeling and you have no right on telling me what to do !” He screams on top of his lungs. Maybe he wasn’t screaming just because he was insulted by that boy’s words, maybe he was just wanted to let out his frustrations. Because deep inside him, he knows the boy was right.  
  
“I might know nothing about what you’re feeling. But I know how it felt like to be like your younger brother. I know how it felt like to be on a position when you should choose between those you love the most. I know how it felt like to being pressed on by the older brother figure who supposed to be protect me and can always be there for me. I know how it felt like to be on the edge where you have nowhere else to go. I know how it felt like, to be someone who you’re not, but you supposed to understand, Morimoto Ryutaro.” The boy narrated plainly, yet there’s a glint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
Ryutaro is absolutely stunned. He’s left speechless after he heard this Yamada boy’s speech. It’s like he had reveal everything about him. Everything that he did wrong. And he started to cry again.  
  
“You should’ve glad. You still have chance to repair the the mistakes you’ve made. It’s not too late to do it now. It’s not to late to re-keep the promise you broke to your younger brother. You still can protect him.” The boy said firmly.  
  
“But I, I’m not strong enough…” Ryutaro said between his sobs, suddenly feel all weak and useless.  
  
“What do you think I’m here ?” Ryutaro look up to see his face and found him raise his eyebrow. “I’m here to make you stronger.”  
  
Something in the boy’s voice had brought the courage to Ryutaro’s body and thus, making him nod without hesitation.  
  
 _“Shintaro, don’t worry. From now on, Nii-chan will always protect you no matter what. And this time, Nii-chan won’t do the same mistake.”_ Ryutaro made a vow in his heart, promising not to forget his promise this time.


End file.
